1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to article carriers in general and is particularly suited to wrap-around type carriers for transporting beverage bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a general practice in the packaging art for some time to utilize wrap-around type article carriers for non-returnable beverage bottles. Such carriers were typically provided with a pair of holes in the top for carrying. These carriers are particularly advantageous to use because they provide strong carriers while being easier to manufacture and using less material than other carriers. Heretofore, however, wrap-around carriers have been limited in use to non-returnable bottles because gaining access to the contents of such carriers typically involves destroying the carrier. Therefore the advantages and economies of wrap-around type carriers have heretofore not been applicable to carriers for returnable bottles.